What's a Haiku?
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Geoff & Bridgette poems, just because I like the couple. Short and Sweet, containing possibly everything from Geoff's stupidity to Bridgette clumsiness. Now complete, thanks so much for the sweet and kind reviews guys!
1. The Right Girl

**I was depressed, because I wasn't writing many poems anymore, since I ended 'Poetry by a Pig and his Princess'. So… I think I could do good poems for Geoff and Bridgette. I know, it's not as popular as the couple Duncan and Courtney, but… I like this couple. I think it's so cute how Geoff is a bit stupid and oblivious and still a sappy romantic, while Bridgette is fun and caring and loves him anyway. **

**So… yeah. This… happened. Because I got bored. Not because I'm have writers block on my two biggest stories… fine, I admit. I DO!**

**I can't get anything out for those stories. I so badly want to write them, but I can't find the right words. I mean, Geoff can (inside joke- you gotta read it), but I can't. I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten anything out yet. I NEED to work on that.**

'**What's a Haiku?' came from… you know, that episode… damn it. What is it called? I think its right after Courtney is voted off? When Geoff's on the moose…? Anybody…? Tell me the title people. **

**Like I did back in the first chapter of 'Poetry by a Pig and his Princess', I'm making the first authors note longer than the poem. Just because… I want to, and I need to get this all out.**

**Okay so, before I set your boredom level any higher and make you say 'Why am I wasting my time on this' any louder, I'm gonna let you read the poem.**

**So. Start Reading. Now.**

***

The Right Girl

***

The right girl would be…

The life of my party

The punch at my snack table

That crazy awesome beer

That makes me unstable

That girl who helps me

When I'm drunk and a fool

Like that time I got wasted

And almost drowned in their pool

That chick I can't talk to

Cause I can't find the words to say

A person who makes me happy

Who laughs with me each day

The one that's smart and educated

But sweet and sensitive too

That lovable blonde surfer

That person- it's you.

***

**R&R!**


	2. But Even Though

**As you know, I've been lazy… so sorry. I really need to update- A LOT of things.**

***

But Even Though

I'm not too smart, not too bright

I'm not too sweet, I'm not too kind

But even I can see that someone

Like you is hard to find.

You're too smart, you're so bright

You're so sweet, you're so kind

But even you should see I love you

Because if you can't, you must be blind

I always make mistakes, all too often wrong

I always make mistakes, never really right

But I know I made the best choice

On choosing someone to like


	3. Sometimes

**This has to be my favorite one yet. I think I did really good with it.**

*******

Sometimes

Sometimes I'm clumsy, although you might not notice,

Because I try my best to hide it from you.

Sometimes I'm stupid, and I have my blonde moments,

But that's okay- because it seems you do too.

Sometimes I'm a klutz, and I hate it when you see me fall,

Because I like you a little too much.

Sometimes I feel good, when we have our little sparks,

Every single time that we touch.

Sometimes I seem composed, mostly when I'm surfing,

The truth is, I'm crazy for you.

Sometimes I wonder if you feel the same way,

I wonder- are you crazy for me too?

Sometimes I get scared, because of what you sometimes say,

Because sometimes, it doesn't sound too right.

Sometimes I forget that, and just except the fact,

That neither you nor me are all too bright.

Sometimes I miss you, and I wonder where you are,

Because it's no secret- I care about you.

Sometimes I smile, while thinking of summer,

And I hope that you're smiling too.

***

**R&R, my lovely readers!**

**~cereal~**


	4. Bridgette, I Miss You

**This one takes place when Bridgette gets voted off by all the guys except Geoff for her horrible smell in TDI.**

*******

Bridgette, I Miss You

Bridgette,

I miss you, and I'm having issues

I'm singing in the confessional about you.

Bridgette,

I'm sorry, but know I didn't vote you off

And when I say that, know it's 100% true.

Bridgette,

I so sad, and at my friends I'm so mad

They voted you off just cause you smelled like a skunk.

Bridgette,

Since you left, I'm not feeling so great

It seems like my heart has gone ker-plunk.

Bridgette,

I need you, alone in this competition

And I hope that you're missing me too.

Bridgette,

Just know that if I win that boat load of cash

What helped me through was thinking of you.

*******

**I like that one. **

**R&R!**


	5. We're Nothing Special

We're Nothing Special

We're no Romeo and Juliet- thank god, didn't they die in the end?

We're no picture perfect couple, we're the best of friends.

We're definitely not coordinated, not balanced to say the least.

We're both a little too kind, no beauty, most defiantly no beast.

We're two blondes that know our stuff, but aren't exactly bright.

We're not those couples that don't have trust, we just know wrong from right.

We're not the cutest, best of people, not the best that will ever be.

But who cares? I love you. There, I said it. Now will you say that you love me?

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I wanna get ten chapters into this, soon. I'll try. :D

I know this isn't much, but I felt it would be stupid if I made it any longer.


	6. Best Friends

OK, well this one is pretty much about when Geoff and Bridgette are older, and I imagined that Geoff… well… died. But I tried to make it happy. So, read on!

Best Friends

But I gotta say we made it far, father than people thought.

And I gotta say,

Hell.

We went through it to not get caught.

And it's funny because even now, even though were saying goodbye,

I can still say

"Love you"

And nobody (well, sometimes I don't) cries.

But I gotta say we were those kids, young and stupid and free.

We weren't ever

Scared

To say that it might not work out between you and me.

It's the kind of relationship that ended the way it's supposed to.

I'm glad to say that though you're

Gone

I let you go so you can say "I'll always be in love with you."

And you were my first, and I was your first to have in our own world.

And you were my last,

As I was

Yours.

And now, we'll always know we were until the end.

Husband and wife.

A woman and man.

A boy and a girl.

Best friends.

A/N: I think this will be my last chapter! Thank you all for the kind reviews and such! In the long run, I think I'll do another series of poems… but thank you all!

"What's a Haiku?"

Still, the greatest quote ever.

Love, Cereal

:D


End file.
